Presently, there are many types of handheld video devices that enable a player/user to control a display image. One type of highly popular video console is the Wii game machine and controller manufactured by Nintendo, Inc. of Japan. This game system enables a user to interact with an animated image, such as a TV screen, by waving a wireless controller through the air. However, the system does not enable its graphic image to extend beyond its boundaries and connect with physical objects found in the user's environment.
Other types of electronic display devices are available, such as tablet computers and handheld game devices. However, such displays are further incapable of extending and connecting a graphic display to household objects in the user's environment.
Projected image displays are also available, as manufacturers are embedding compact, image projectors (often called “pico” projectors) into handheld devices, such as cameras and mobile phones. However, the present focus of these projecting devices is to project images rather than utilize the projectors for illuminating video objects (such as characters, avatars, etc.) that connect and form paths with physical objects and other video objects.
For typical handheld projecting devices, when held obliquely to a remote surface, are hindered with unrealistic images that suffer from shape and keystone distortion with brightness hotspots.
Therefore, an opportunity exists for the use of handheld projecting devices that illuminate video objects that appear to interact, connect, and form paths with physical objects and other video objects within a user's environment, creating a uniquely realistic, visual and tactile experience.